one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
One Punch OVA: The Second Baldy!?
'''One Punch OVA: The Second Baldy!? '''is an a short fanon story which introduces the fanon character, Kanagawa, to the infamous caped baldy known as Saitama. As it turns out, there was another out there who is just like Saitama, a young adult male who had somehow obtained ridiculous amounts of power and seemingly unlimited physical ability, while having all of his hair fall out. Said young man seeks saitama out due to his likeness to him and an exhibition match between the two ensues. This is just a small fan fiction written by author RiceMan69 to see what would happen if saitama encountered a power almost identical to his, and a fight ensued. Part 1 Genos sat intently scribbling down everything that he could observe from the one which he had claimed as his teacher -- the infamous caped baldy, saitama. A man who he respected, admired, and aspired to live up to to no end, and because of his deep admiration, the mechanized former human had once again found himself frantically, and rather fruitlessly jotting down every little thing about saitama's behavior, mannerisms, and movements. Saitama himself was currently laying comfortably upon the floor, staring mindlessly at a saturday morning cartoon show, his simple features forming a pleasant smile as he enjoyed himself before going out to another day of diligent patrol around his home city, having long since donned the proud, humble moniker of a hero for fun. Suddenly, there was a sound from the door, the unmistakable sound of a knock coming fourth. The sound completely sailed right over saitama's shiny dome, paying no mind to it. Genos on the other hand, looked towards the direction of the noise with his ever stoic features. "A visitor" deadpanned the cyborg, closing his notebook and setting down his pencil, standing up. "If it's more fan mail for you tell them to get lost". A haughty, cheesy chuckle followed saitama's half-serious, chiding rebuttal. "Yes, sensei" genos returned, having taken the remark completely seriously, as he stood up and marched to answer the door. Opening the door to saitama's apartment, genos, immediately uttered a small noise of shock. "Mn!?" the cyborg could feel the various rotors and mechanisms sustaining him quicken with uncertainty and panic, his black and yellow eyes widening ever so suddenly at the sight of the individual standing outside his teachers apartment. "Uh.... good morning" His voice was rather deep, saturated in a tone of natural boredom and annoyance. The individual stood 6 feet 3 inches tall, significantly higher than either saitama or genos. He was of a natural deeply tan complexion. His features were set sharply, piercined lip, eyebrow, and a ball stud piercing at the center of his bottom lip, characteristics which did nothing to hasten the rather thug-like clothing he was wearing. But none of that shocked genos at all, such a thing did nothing to intimidate him. What had truly sent his wires into a fit was the fact that the top of this individuals head shone clean and completely hairless, chrome-like even, and though his optical sensors in the front of his skull worked hard as hard can be to examine the individual, the only images that were fed to his brain via the HUD were those of panic. "...Sorry to disturb you this morning. Do you have a minute to talk?" He spoke again with forced courtesy, genos could tell that much. There was no mistake. In spite of the various clear differences, genos may as well have been staring at a double of his teacher, words still completely failing to reach his vocal audio units. "Oi, genos, you haven't said anything in a... while..." saitama trailed off, immediately finding the reason as to why things were so silent, his blank featured contorting to express uncertainty, confusion and awe. Part 2 The mysterious visitor now sat across from saitama. Silence so awkward you could breathe it dominated the room as the two baldies stared at each other for a moment. Well, saitama stared, the other chromedome stared straight down, trying to maintain his cool as he looked left to right every now and then, never making eye contact. "Uh... sorry. I suppose I should explain myself. I'm Kanagawa... and I came here this morning looking for somebody..." the rough-looking baldy informed saitama, whose arms remained crossed in a pondering fashion across his chest. "...Ok" Saitama replied bluntly, causing the man named Kanagawa to grunt anxiously. "I think that person is you... you're saitama, right?" inquired the tanned man. Suddenly, a look of excitement came over saitama's features. "Oh, I get it now, you must be a fan!, you admire me so much that you shaved your head to look like me, right?". "HELL NO!!" Kanagawa's featured immediately contorted to become comically vicious. "Enjoy" Genos interrupted, disarming the situation with warm green tea, which kanagawa immediately helped himself to. "So, sensei, how does it feel to have your first stalker?". The green tea erupted from kanagawa's mouth in a display of outrage. "He's not that bad, he's only really shy it seems". "WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!?". The sound of an intense explosive went off in the room. Kanagawa's hand was now stuffed wrist deep into saitama's floor, audibly, visibly sizzling. That had immediately gotten everyone quiet in the room. "Damn it... look what you made me do..." kanagawa sighed as he pulled his hand free from the floor of the apartment room. A few moments later and the atmosphere was serious again. "...I wasn't always like this. I had a full head of vibrant, healthy hair" Kanagawa began. "I used to be involved in a lot of illegal activities. I grew up in a bad neighborhood, I always had to fight to survive, gangs were a common thing. But I was different. One day I started fighting back the gangs, barehanded at that. I wanted nothing more than to help people... to be a hero. I worked out every day for several years straight. One day, I woke up and found that I had unbelievable power, and--". "--all my hair had fallen out" Saitama finished with a tone and face somewhere between incredulous and cautious. Silence dominated the room for a few moments. "Since that day, every guy that I've ever fought has gone down in one punch". By this point saitama couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was feeling a mixture of anxiety, excitement and skepticism ,continuing to listen in silence to kanagawa's story. "I heard that there was a man with no hair with tons of power serving in the hero organization. My friends told me he was a fraud and a fake, everyone says the same thing about you... but I have to be absolutely sure. If there's another one out there like me, then I have to find him" Kanagawa finished in a resolute tone, staring at saitama. Saitama sighed, his serious features still present, planting his palm on his cheek. "...No mistake about it. Your story checks out" saitama admitted. "I've only ever told how I got this powerful to three people. One of them is genos, the other is in prison, the last is.... well, that's not important" Saitama would dismiss. "But how do I know you're telling the truth here?, there are plenty of guys out there who can bust a hole in somebody's floor, which by the way I expect you to pay for" saitama would inform concisely, his features reverting back to their basic shape. "Master... I don't think he's lying" Genos interjected, attention focusing on the cyborg. "Kanagawa-san's battle power rating... I can compute it to numbers... it's like being in a room with two gods..." genos would speak in an awelike fashion, his imagination causing the image of two enormous, bald shadows with unbelievably huge amounts of power flowing off them. Saitama continued to stare down kanagawa, who stared back just as intensely. "T-this pressure..." genos literally felt as though he was being crushed underneath the power of these godlike beings. When suddenly -- "Well, there's only one way to be sure if you're serious" The atmosphere broke immediately, genos launched into a breathing fit like a half-drowned rat surfacing from water. Kanagawa raised an eyebrow as he watched saitama go to his closet and pull out his simple hero uniform. "And what might that be?" inquired kanagawa. "A fight" Saitama grinned, his features sharpening into a serious glare as he tugged one of his light red gloves over his knuckles, fist and shining head both gleaming with pride and resolve. "Genos, you alright?" saitama asked as genos continued to collect himself, ending the scene. Part 3 After a short commute inland, the three found themselves at the location of the chasm where genos had orchestrated his own exhibition against saitama. The massive canyon which saitama had created in a single attack was still there, having grown in a couple of tree's now. The midday sunlight shone strong off the two bald mens shining heads, genos meanwhile had opted to view this exhibition match from a safe distance -- several hundred meters away on the edge of a cliff, yet his advanced optical sensors allowed him to view the fight as though he was standing mere meters away from the two. "Man, I'll be disappointed if you've wasted my time... you're gonna pay for lunch after this as well as the hole you made" A visible vein popped out of the head belonging to saitama's taller, thuggish counterpart. "Stop talking like we're friends..." kanagawa refuted, hands stationed in the abdominal pockets of his jacket as he turned around dissmissively and got a few meters away. "Besides... that goes for you too. If you turn out to be a fraud like everyone says, I'm turning you into the cops". threatened kanagawa with a grin. Saitama just dug into his ear with his pinky, gaze crooked away absent-mindedly. An ominous breeze swept over the two, kanagawa's hoody flapped as did saitama's cape. "Alright then buddy... you ready?" kanagawa asked as he slipped into a standard combat stance. "Yeah, yeah, just don't get disappointed if your attack doesn't do anyth-" The sound of an object crossing a distance at an absurd speed was heard, like an oncoming hypersonic missile. The resulting impact was even more devastating, like a full salvo of bombs detonating at once. Genos only saw a mushroom cloud of dirt explode. Several large chunks of rock went flying in all directions. Saitama found himself looking at the ground. Something felt strange in his abdomen. A weird sensation, he could tell it wasn't good. The bald heroes eyes quivering, looking at the ground, he was completely confused. Kanagawa was upon him, fist buried wrist deep into saitama's gut, causing him to reel downwards involuntarily, saitama's pupils shaking. Genos was terrified and excited at the same time. "Wh-what happenned!?" genos asked as his scanners picked up the sight of saitama crouched over kanagawa's shoulder. "I-Impossible!!" refuted the cyborg immediately. "...Sensei... got hit!?" He asked as his scanners zeroed in on kanagawa and saitama. "N-no... this isn't right, something must have gone wrong..." babbled genos as he attempted with all his intellect to grasp the simply nonsensical sight that was unfolding before his optic sensors. "...W-what the--". "...Don't get disappointed if you DON'T SURVIVE!!" Another unholy impact went off as kanagawa slammed another fist dead into saitama's temple, who disappeared as a result. Hundreds of meters were crossed in instant, the systematic, perfectly lined-up geysers of dirt foretold where saitama had skipped across the earth like a stone across the surface of a pond. Saitama had disappeared over the horizon towards a mountain, vanishing in a twinkle. A second later, said mountain also vanished, disintigrating like a moth in a forest fire. Genos threw up his arms as the simply apocalyptic explosion overwhelmed his optic sensors, darkening the skies as the noise of the unholy massive explosion and following shockwaves crept up. Saitama saw sky, earth, sky again, earth again. Then just sky, albeit, blurry. His ears rang, and the strange sensation and splashed upon the side of his temple, a sensation that foretold him of danger, that he was currently at the risk of being harmed, such an unfamiliar feeling he hadn't felt in years, what was it?, what was it called? ...Pain?. Saitama stared open-eyed at the sky, before sitting himself up. He had come to rest at what had just a second ago been a mountain, now a flat, base plain in the middle of nowhere, chunks of earth raining down all around him. Saitama reached for the side of his head. And in return, it stung, forcing that eye shut from the pain. He looked at his glove, an unfamiliar liquid adorned the tips of his fingers. "...Blood?" saitama whispered as his vision steadied. His pupils vanished. And within his chest, an immense emotion billowed upwards, but it wasn't hatred, rage, anger or resentment for the opponent that had done this to him. It was... Excitement. Kanagawa looked upon the work he had done. "...Shit, I hope he's alright..." The younger baldy would say. Just like that saitama had appeared before kanagawa again, and slammed his own fist into the hooded males abdomen. Kanagawa's mouth shot open, a glob of saliva shooting out of it. An anormous shockwave carved itself out from behind kanagawa, bursting open the back of his shirt and hoody, and carving a gash in the land for what seemed miles behind his person. Kanagawa was shot skwards, and the clouds opened up like waves freshly ripped through by a surfboard. In another second, Kanagawa's turn to be confused came. Blue faded to purple, faded to black, and all notions of atmosphere and sound faded to nothingness. The young adults eyes shot open and he was looking at earth. "...W-what!?" The wordless exclamation was followed by saitama, who appeared behind kanagawa and kicked him back to the planet. The atmosphere and clouds were once again burned through, the impact of kanagawa's body against the earth creating a brand new canyon. Genos had long since lost track of the battle, instead opting to run further away lest he be involuntarily annihilated in the wake of the battling gods. Kanagawa pulled himself to his feet. "Consecutive normal punches" Saitama spoke the phrase with more vigor than ever before.T The hero for fun was operating under reckless abandon. His excitement at the idea of finally finding someone who could actually HARM him, let alone challenge him was forcing adrenaline into his system, dulling his better reasoning significantly. Kanagawa found himself in a world of pain, roaring as he was engulfed in a crimson whirlwind of fists, which rocked his entire body in various different directions, The past punch sent him flying again, skipping across a lake in the process and coming to rest in a desert with few greens, dust billowing off of his person. It had been years since kanagawa had felt pain like this, but like saitama, he was feeling only excitement. Kanagawa coughed and hacked, but there was no serious injury, if anything, only the air had been plunged out of his lings, and the left corner of his mouth was bleeding. Saitama appeared again, several meters away in a predatory fashion, his features more serious than ever, almost sadistic with excitement and thrill, blood still running down one of his brows. "Hey, that's not it right?' the hero for funs voice quivered and he spoke hastily. "This isn't the end, right!?" He asked again, in an almost pleading fashion. "You can still stand up right!?, you can still go on!?" Saitama was almost screaming his rapid-fire questions to kanagawa, whose coughing and gagging ceased as he stood back up, back turned to saitama, whose shoulders were rising and falling in pure mania, his fists clenched tightly at either side of his body. "...Yeah" Kanagawa's voice rang true as he turned to face saitama, the same serious grin upon his features. "I can still go" Saitama's mysterious double said as he wiped the back of his fist over his bleeding lip and spat out some blood, aside from a few bruises and being rather dirty, kanagawa looked no worse for wear than saitama did. Part 3 Genos had relocated, following the gigantic energy signatures of the two godly beings warring for dominance quite easily. "W-where are they?" the s-class cyborg asked himself as he looked at the area where the two had come upon. What he saw made him feel as though he had a heart again, only to have it go into cardiac arrest from awe and panic. "I-impossible... sensei is hurt!?" but that's not what chilled the cyborg the most as he examined the cut over saitama's eye. "And him... he's still... standing!?". Looking no worse than his sensei either. Category:Fanon Category:Fan Fiction